Insanity
by Anime Khat
Summary: Yuki has gone on a book tour for his latest novel. Will things go well while he is gone, or will Shuichi wind up in a padded cell by the end of it all?


So, one night I began to write…

And Write…

And Write…  
Until another POS story came out, rather then another chapter for 'Memories', in which I sorta… lost the file for… :sweatdrop/cowerinfear:Read if you dare. Remember, it's a POS, so don't flame if I typed something wrong, or whatever.Disclaimer: I have not created any of the 'Gravitation' characters, nor do I own any of it ('cept maybe manga…) and I give full credit to the creators of the wonderful anime that we all know has made our lives a little bit brighter, and a little bit more perverted.:heart:

* * *

Shuichi's POV.

I woke up and shoved my pillow off my face, giving off a groan. Ok, so sleeping on the couch, after about a year of being used to the bed, was not one of my best ideas. But my lover's empty bed gave me no comfort during the night. Actually, his empty bedroom gave me the creeps. Just think, trees outside like giant claws trying to get in whenever the wind blew. That giant monster that somehow fit into his closet, AND under the bed.

His? Oh, yeah. I forgot to tell you.

My name is Shuichi Shindo, and I am proud to say that I am Gay. My lover, Eiri Yuki, is a famous romance novel writer, and I sing in a band called 'Bad Luck'. Little did I know that 'Bad Luck' would bring me a flash of good luck soon after I began writing one of our first few songs, A.K.A.- Yuki.

But enough about that. I'm sure there's a whole anime series that some guys have written, or something, that fills you in about that. This story is about the week Yuki went on a book tour.

* * *

I listened intently to the blaring of the TV as I looked for something to heat up for breakfast. That was the strange thing about that TV… sometimes it would randomly turn on, and scared the bajesus out of me. I talked to Hiro about it, but he didn't know what to say. I thought about it as I got ready for work, and something nagged at the back of my head, and I tried to remember what it was, but nothing came. 

Getting my shoes on, I was about to shout "Bye Yuki!" Like I always did, but then I remembered that he wasn't there. Yuki was on a long-ass book tour for his latest novel, and had been gone for a week, leaving me with the apartment. Alone.

Skipping down the sidewalk, I managed to make it to the studio on time, which was rare for me. I blame the TV. Grabbing a box of Pocky, I went up to the floor where Bad Luck practiced. Then it hit me. I was the one who kept turning on the TV!

_Memory. What have you been doing?_

_Overloading with your latest songs._

_Oh. Ok! Have fun!_

Hiro looked at me strangely as I exited the elevator. "The great TV ghost is none other then Shuichi Shindo himself." I blabbered as I sat down in the chair next to Hiro and began eating my 'breakfast'.

"Shu. Are you alright?" Hiro asked, scratching his head slightly.

"Fine! Perfectly fine!" I said.

"You have that look you use when the pocky machines in the building run out. It's a bit of a 'I'll kill anyone for a box of pocky' type of thing."

I stared at Hiro. Hiro stared back. "Damn those rabid sock-monkeys." I muttered, which Hiro gave a more confused look to. I felt a hand on my forehead, and Tohma stood above me, one of my pieces of Pocky in his mouth as he tapped his foot.

"Have you been sleeping well, Shindo?" He asked.

"If the couch is called sleeping well, then yes." I replied.

"What about food? And water? Are you keeping yourself healthy."

"Only Pocky and Ramen, Sir. Shuichi's orders, and I can't disobey them. YOU try and disobey with him reading your mind!" I sputtered.

They looked at me like I had grown three heads, a few tentacles, and a random mole in the middle of my face. Ok… So maybe I wasn't doing to well…

"K. We're going to have to cancel this weeks' rehearsals. Shindo isn't doing too well. I'm going to take him to the hospital to see if we can't get him some… help." Tohma said, and K stared at us from the doorway of the recording booth with a death look in his eyes, but nodded.

* * *

At the hospital, Tohma, Hiro and I went towards the psychiatry department. I was feeling a little dizzy, and my stomach growled helplessly from my lack of food for the past week, so Hiro and I sat down. Before I could reach the chair, however, I tripped on an unknown divot in the polished floors and fell over. Shuichi meet floor. Floor meet Shuichi. Ow. 

As Hiro rushed to my side, things began growing fuzzy at the edge of my vision, and soon turned into blackness.

"Uhm… Tohma." Hiro said, tapping the man on the shoulder as he held an unconscious me in his arms. "We have a bigger fish to fry at the moment." He said, and Tohma nodded, telling the lady behind the counter that he would be back.

* * *

I woke up to a splitting headache, and the annoying sound of beeping in my ears. I opened my eyes to see the very plain hospital room they had put me in. It was so plain, it was almost like Yuki's room, and I gave a shiver and looked to the closet, wondering what monstrosities lurked in there, waiting for the right moment to attack pink-haired freaks like me. 

A groan next to me brought me back to the living-world. Hiro sat up further in the chair he was in, seemingly just waking up from a possible nap. "Hi Hiro!" I chimed, feeling reservoirs of energy burst into life. "What am I doing here?" I asked him, tapping none-too-gently on the plastic case of the heart monitor.

"Dehydration, and lack of nutrition." Hiro said, yawning. "You need to take better care of yourself, Shu. We can't miss a lot of rehearsals this late in the game."

"I'm sorry… I keep forgetting that we ran out of ramen, then I keep forgetting to pick some more up, and all there is left is some Tofu stuff that I cant cook because Yuki told me not to burn the house down!" Ok, so I was babbling a bit, but all of that was true. I mean, Yuki DID tell me not to burn the house down… Wait… Yuki…?

"CRAP!" I shouted, leaping out of bed, only to fall flat on my face once more, the hospital gown showing where the son don't shine off to the world. "I gotta go get Yuki from the airport!" I exclaimed as Hiro lifted me up.

"Tohma is doing that now. Lets go talk to someone for a while, after you get dressed… then we'll take you home." Hiro said, in a strange voice.

"Ok!" I said, getting dressed. The room still spun a little, and my head hurt still, but we walked rather well down to where I was supposed to talk to someone.

After Hiro talked to someone, he pushed me into an office and closed the door. I stared at the woman behind the desk there, and smiled. "Hello, Yuki's Psychiatrist!"

* * *

The trip home was uneventful, though we did pick up a bag with some pill bottles in it from a store. Hiro said that they were for me, but I didn't remember ordering anything… and as far as I could tell, it wasn't my birthday. 

After assuring Hiro that I was ok, he finally left me alone in the apartment, where I promptly turned on the TV, and tried to open the bottles to see what color the pills were inside. When Yuki came in the door, I nearly jumped on him, but refrained from doing so because one of our CD commercials was on the TV.

"Hi Yuki! They say I went insane, so I get to talk with the same psychiatrist as you do! And, they gave me these weird little pill things that I think is supposed to help me remember things, but I forgot how to open the bottle…" I chirped instead.

Yuki paled. Why did he look angry? Did something happen during the tour, or was it at the airport? Did he run out of cigarettes? I disappeared back into my own little world, trying to think of why Yuki looked so pissed off.

A hand resting on my forehead woke me up from my thoughts, and I realized Yuki had sat next to me. "I thought I told you to take care of yourself, brat." He said coldly. "Now open your mouth."

I blinked for a moment, and then did as told. Something small and round landed on my tongue, and I was told to swallow. About a minute later, something cleared up. Shit.

"Yuki, please don't throw me out! I didn't mean to run out of ramen, and forget to buy some more, then only have pocky at work, and the couch was so uncomfortable, and they think I went crazy, but I really did because you weren't there, and-" My babblings were stopped by a finger to my lips.

Yuki looked to be on the verge of splitting someone's head open with a hammer, but refrained from doing so. He stood and walked into his office rather stiffly and closed the door. I continued to sit on the couch, dazed slightly.

"Here." Tohma handed me a bowl of spaghetti, and we both watched TV while we ate. Yuki still had not come out from his office by the time Tohma left, and I sat back on the couch and sighed.

"Baka." Came Yuki's voice, and I stared at him as he hovered in front of me. "Didn't I tell you to take care of yourself, and to NOT get into any trouble? And I told you to restock the fridge before I got home, since I KNEW that you would eat everything in sight." He flicked my forehead as I stared confusedly into his very angry golden eyes. "You're sleeping on the couch for the rest of the week." He growled, and then stalked into his bedroom. I gave off a slight whimper, but since I was already falling asleep, I decided it best to sleep on the couch for that night. Tomorrow, I would argue my case.

* * *

The next morning had not been fun, and wound up with Yuki locked up in his study. Hiro came over to see how I was doing, but wound up frowning quite a bit. 

This is Shuichi on a BAD day, where he hadn't slept well, was hungry, had a pissed off lover shouting at him about what he didn't do, and had nothing to do but sit on the couch and gloom.

"Do you want me to talk to him?" Hiro offered as I flipped through the channels on the TV.

"Do YOU want to go talk to him? I think he's done pulling his hair out by now, so you might want to catch him before his head bleeds to death." I said glumly.

Hiro looked at me strangely, and stood from the couch. "I'll be back." He said and headed down the hallway to Yuki's study. I heard a door slam, then a lot of arguing.

About 10 minutes later, Hiro came out and sighed. "He's all yours." He said, then left Yuki and I alone.

Yuki came out a little later and sighed. "You didn't take your pill." He said gruffly, staring at the white thing sitting on the table. I shook my head. "Mouth." He said, prepared to pop it in, but I shook my head again.

"I don't-" Ok, so I'm glad I didn't open my mouth when he told me. A mouth full of Yuki is better then a mouth full of a powdery pill.

We broke apart after a while, each of us gasping for breath. Yuki popped the pill in at that moment, and I glared at him, swallowing the nasty-tasting thing. Yuki just gave me a satisfied look before heading towards his bedroom. "H-Hey!" I shouted after him. He just gave me a glare and disappeared into his room. That bastard.

I pouted on the couch, trying to make myself comfortable as I grew tired, but it was no use. NOTHING could possibly make that couch comfortable, and I fell asleep with my neck hurting. While sleeping, I felt someone lift me up, and I soon found myself curled up to Yuki on the comfortable bed. "Yuki?" I whispered.

"Go to sleep, brat. You have an appointment tomorrow morning." I heard him grumble.

I couldn't seem to get back to sleep after that, and rolled around a bit, trying to get comfortable on the almost too comfy, now, bed. An arm slithered around me and Yuki pulled me closer to him. "Sleep, or I'll do something else to you." He said in my ear. I opted for the 'something else'. That something else was what I needed.

The next morning, I, Shuichi Shindo, was back to normal. Sure, I still glared at the TV every time I started getting ready for work, and I still saw Yuki's psychiatrist for a few days after that, but it seemed Yuki was the medicine for my temporary insanity. And boy… do I like THAT medicine.

* * *

Blah. Flame, review, whatever. If some of you like it, I may re-type it later, or whatnot. This is the babblings of a crazy fan girl. Hope you enjoyed it. -AK 


End file.
